The Beginnig
by DarkShadowWolf
Summary: shadow kat the daughter of Vegeta starts scool and trunks and Goten are wrecking havoc I will write second chapter after five reviews


How It All Began  
Done by: Shadowkittie  
  
When Shadow was born she had a tail. Which was because she was half saiyan.   
Saiyans were an ancient warrior race, which use to live on a planet Called Planet Vegeta named after its king. The king him self was a warrior. The Saiyans were also part of an organization called planet traders. (The planet traders were warriors that went to other planets and cleared it of its inhabitants then they would sell it to wealthy aliens). The Saiyans sent all their warriors to different planets. The stronger the planet defences the stronger the warriors sent. To the weaker planets Babies were sent in space pods, they had missions implanted in their brains. Missions that they would remember throughout their lives. And when strong enough they would destroy the planet they were sent to. Then they would return to Planet Vegeta. (Unless the baby was hit on the head). The Saiyans obeyed a stronger force then their king. This stronger force was named Freiza. Freiza was supposedly the strongest warrior in the entire Galaxy and beyond. These Saiyans were well known for their monkey like tails that gave them the ability to turn into ozoru's at each full moon. In their ozoru's form they were twenty times stronger then they would have been in their other bodies. There were many great warriors that came from this race. And Kat's father was one of them. Her father was known as Prince Vegeta. Prince Vegeta unlike all the other saiyan children was kept on Planet Vegeta. Since he grew up in a world were every one fought he himself became a ruthless killer. But when he was twenty he went to earth in search of another saiyan by the name of Kakarot. But he himself was defeated by Kakarot and his son Gohan. From there he went to the planet Namek in search of Namekian dragon balls. But Kakarot and Gohan again thwarted his plan for immortality. Freiza destroyed him. And sent to hell. But Freiza was also destroyed by Kakarot and sent to the same hell. But when they fought planet Namek was destroyed. But not before they could made their wish. With King Kai's Idea Gohan and his friends use the namekian dragon balls to wish every one back that died at frieza's hands. Then they used the second wish to send every one on Namek to planet earth. Goku must leave the planet Namek. But then...  
"Huh? Oh it's morning. Can't believe I had another one of my visions. I do not want to know the past. I want to stay in the present." "Come on Shadow it's time to get up." Came her mother's voice. "Coming." She called. Her full name was Shadow Moon Katalina Briefs. But most just called her Kat or Shadow. "You can't be late on your first day in a new school."   
"Morning Chi-Chi." Kat called. As she came down the stairs. Her, her little brother and her mother now lived with chi-chi and Goku. They had lived with their very close friends since, Kat could not remember, but she knew it was after her father had died. She had only been nine when her father had died and her little brother had only been one. She did not remember him except from her visions. But what her and the rest of her family did not know was that they were being watched.  
"Come on Trunks Goten lets all go." "You two can fly with me." "Your school is close to mine I'll be able to drop you both off and get to mine in time for the bell."  
Kat had already dropped her little brother and his friend off at their school. Now she was standing out side the door of her classroom while the teacher introduced her to the rest of the class.   
"Okay class, we have a new student." "Every one meet Shadow Kat." Kat entered. She was met by "oohs" and "ahhs." She thought to her self. "I must look pretty impressive", For she had worn: Her short black skirt, short black cotton t-shirt, her high leather shoes, Hot pink vest, her amulet, she had worn a cross in each ear, her tail had been wrapped tightly around her waist as not to draw attention to herself, her short black hair went only to her shoulders, her long black nails looked sharp, She had a bracelet on both wrists, her light blue eyes interacted with her pitch black hair. She was fifteen, and very pretty.  
"Come sit over here." A girl called. Shadow Kat walked to the seat as graceful as a cat. "Where do you live?" The girl asked Shadow. "In the mountains." Shadow answered. "You actually live that far away." The girl nearly yelled. "Don't yell." Shadow said my ears are very sensitive. At the end of the day Shadow had just left the school grounds. A guy jumped out at her. That was a big mistake. She grabbed his wrist and flipped him on his back. The guy looked at her dumbfounded. "Don't sneak up on me Shadow." Told him. Then walked away. She walked to her brother's school. And waited outside the gates. Then Trunks and Goten both came out. "How was your first day at school?" She asked them. "Good they both." Answered in unison.  
"We're almost there." Kat called. Then they landed. "Trunks can you get my sword." Kat asked. "But Kat aren't you suppose to be doing your homework." "Done already." She answered. "Now get my sword!" Kat liked training in the woods it was so quiet. Her and Edimian came here all the time. She liked training when there was no noise. When all she could hear were the animals and the brushing of the waves on the shore nearby. She did some intense training here. She went to the rock in which she hid her training equipment. But what she did not know was that her father was watching her.  
"She sure has grown from the last time I have seen her." "Who is she?" Came a voice from behind him. "Oh it is only you." Vegeta said. For behind him stood his father king Vegeta, Bardock a general, and Raditz Bardock's son. "I cannot believe you cannot tell." "She is my daughter." He beamed proudly. Then Shadow stopped, and froze. Her ears twitching. *Trunks is coming. * Shadow told herself. *When he gets here he is going to be in big trouble. * She waited then snuck up on him like a cat stalking its prey. Then she jumped on him knocking him down. ? How many times do I have to tell you leave me alone when I am training." Kat growled. "I wanted to train with you." He answered. Absolutely not!" She answered. "I have no time to baby-sit little boys who think their warriors." "But I am a warrior." Trunks protested.  
  
And so ends chapter 1 


End file.
